<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Im Sorry by Loki_NB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314700">Im Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_NB/pseuds/Loki_NB'>Loki_NB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_NB/pseuds/Loki_NB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Im Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caleb sat down on the deck of the ship, holding in his hand his bird, but still, a cat, Frumkin, deciding to survey their path ahead, keeping an eye out for any  Dragon Turtles.<br/>facing out to the sea he sets frumpkin off, as his sensed become Frumpkins, he doesn't notice Essek come aboard, Fjord and Buea are the only two on deck with Orley, the rest downstairs ready by the cannons.</p><p>Essek, after greeting the few bellow deck, make's his way up onto the deck, Caleb, the first one see's above deck,  cross-legged facing away, his lips press into a thin line, memoried of that night stirring in his mind, out of all the M9, though he grew to loved them all, He had spent more time with Caleb, and felt their bond stronger... Was stinger he reminded himself of how broken it was now, how badly he wanted to fix it <br/>"Ah, Caleb, Morning" Essek said stepping onto the deck, raising a familiar parasol above him, no response, "Oh uh Essek, He's-" Fjord was cut off by Beaujabbing her elbow into his chest "Shh man, I wanna see this plays out", slightly confused he turned back to Caleb, who still had shown no response, <br/>what did Beau 'see how this plays out?', he knew Caleb was mad, but they had talked previously, and though tense it was better than what he had expected, did he do something to further upset him? or was just anger that had slowly built, he took another step forward "Caleb?", not a sound was made, he didn't make any move of acknowledgement, Essek held his breath, not daring to force himself in Caleb's view, instead he sunk to his knee's behind him,<br/>"Caleb please, look at me, say something to me, please, It was never my intention to harm you, any of you, and I know it doesn't make it any better but I was already a traitor before you met me... before you changed me, I know there is no redemption for me, but I don't need it, don't want it... all I want is you, so please" tears welded in his eyes "I will do whatever I can to make amends with you, no matter what you ask of me, whether it be to never show my face to you again, to do more 'good' in the world, or simply turn myself in, I'll so it... so please, stop this, and just talk to me" Essek reached out and placed his hand on Caleb's shoulder.</p><p>As Caleb turned around, his eyes faded from a glowing pupilless gold, back to their blue, as a bird familiar flew into his arms "Essek? what's wrong? I was keeping an eye out through frumpkin just now, what did I miss?", A relieved sigh left Essek, tears rolled down his cheeks, as he rested his head against Calebs "Your friends are, how you would put it,  assholes"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>